


50 Shades of Lukegasm

by MrsLukeArnold



Category: Fifty Shades (Movies) RPF
Genre: Birth Control, Bisexual Female Character, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Cowgirl Position, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Hand Jobs, Heavy BDSM, Missionary Position, Multi, Orgasm Control, Safe Sane and Consensual, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLukeArnold/pseuds/MrsLukeArnold
Summary: Y/N-Your NameF F/N- Female Friends Name
Relationships: Christian Grey/Anastasia Steele, Luke Arnold/Original Female Character (s)





	1. In The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N-Your Name  
> F F/N- Female Friends Name

It was a warm Friday summers afternoon when me and my friend finished our day at Grey enterprises.

"At last I'm looking forward to the weekend F F/N whooop."

"Oh Y/N, You can say that again oh whoa! Look at him."

There stood a man with black brown shoulder length curls, pastel blue eyes, Monotone voice and chiselled features. He took my hand and whispered. "Oh God you're Beautiful. 

"Oooh, you so lucky that you got yourself a mr." Said FF/N.

"By the way, I'm Luke Arnold, Nice to meet you ladies." States Luke.

"This is gonna get cool and yes its nice to meet you as well Luke." We Replied.

"Come to my Limo and we will have some fun." States FF/N.

" After you my dears." Replies Luke.

The party is only started.

> Please don't come around talkin bout that you love me  
>  Cuz that love shit just ain't for me  
>  And I dont wanna hear that you adore me  
>  And I know that all you're doin is runnin your mind games  
>  Don't you know my game beats these games  
>  So your best bet is to be straight with me
> 
> So you say you wanna talk, let's talk  
>  If you won't talk, I'll walk, yeah it's like that  
>  Got a new man, he's waiting out back  
>  Now what, what you think about that  
>  Now when I say I'm through, I'm through  
>  Basically, I'm through with you  
>  Whatcha wanna say, had to have it your way, had to play games  
>  Now you're beggin me to stay
> 
>  _[Chorus:]_  
>  There you go, lookin pitiful  
>  Just because I let you go  
>  There you go, talkin bout you want me back  
>  But sometimes it be's like that, so  
>  There you go, talkin bout you miss me so, that you love me so, why I let ya go  
>  There you go cause your lies got old, look at you  
>  There you go
> 
> Please don't come around talkin bout how you changed  
>  How you said good-bye to what's-her-name  
>  All it sounds like to me is new game  
>  And I was right when I thought I'd be much better off without you  
>  Had to get myself from round you, cuz my life was all about you
> 
> So you say you wanna talk, I don't  
>  Say you wanna change, I won't  
>  Yeah, it's like that  
>  Had your chance, won't take ya back  
>  Now what, what chu think about that  
>  And when I say I'm through, I'm through  
>  Basically I'm through wit you  
>  What chu wanna say  
>  Had to have it your way, had to play games, now you're begin me to stay
> 
> _[Repeat Chorus]_
> 
> Oooh, don't you wish you could turn the hands of time  
>  Don't you wish you still were mine  
>  Don't you wish I'd take you back  
>  Don't you wish that things were simple like that, oh  
>  Didn't miss a good thing till it was gone  
>  But I knew it wouldn't be long, till you came running back  
>  Missing my love, there you go
> 
> _[Repeat Chorus 3x]_
> 
> So there you go, there you go


	2. Limousine party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and your friend are invited to lukes limo party

As you sat on the seat, you witness Luke and FF/N drinking champagne and having a chat. 

"Oh god i hope it turns out right." States Y/N.

"Yay my song is on!" Said FF/N as she shouted with glee.

> I gave her money, I gave her time  
> I gave her everything inside one heart could find  
> I gave her passion, my very soul  
> I gave her promises and secrets so untold  
>   
> And she promised me forever  
> And a day we'd live as one  
> We made our vows we'd live a life anew  
> And she promised me in secret  
> That she'd love me for all time  
> It's a promise so untrue  
> Tell me what will I do?  
>   
> And it doesn't seem to matter  
> And it doesn't seem right  
> 'Cause the will has brought no fortune  
> Still I cry alone at night  
> Don't you judge of my composure  
> 'Cause I'm lying to myself  
> And the reason why she left me  
> Did she find in someone else?  
>   
> (Who is it?)  
> It is a friend of mine?  
> (Who is it?)  
> Is it my husband?  
> (Who is it?)  
> Somebody hurt my soul now  
> (Who is it?)  
> I can't take this shit no more
> 
> Luke wrapped his arms around FF/N and kissed her lustfully.
> 
> "Ok people we at my house now." Y/N announced as us three exited the limo to enter our house to have meatloaf for dinner.  
>   
> I am the damned, I am the dead  
> I am the agony inside the dying head  
> This is injustice, woe unto thee  
> I pray this punishment would have mercy on me  
>   
> And she promised me forever  
> That we'd live our life as one  
> We made our vows we'd live a love so true  
> It seems that she has left me  
> For such reasons unexplained  
> I need to find the truth  
> But see what will I do!  
>   
> And it doesn't seem to matter  
> And it doesn't seem right  
> 'Cause the will has brought no fortune  
> Still I cry alone at night  
> Don't you judge of my composure  
> 'Cause I'm bothered everyday  
> And she didn't leave a letter  
> She just upped and ran away  
>   
> (Who is it?)  
> It is a friend of mine?  
> (Who is it?)  
> Is it my wife?  
> (Who is it?)  
> Somebody hurt my soul now  
> (Who is it?)  
> I can't take it 'cause I'm lonely
> 
> "Well Luke i think we need to get to bed." Stated Y/N not long before Luke gave you the same French kiss he gave FF/N.
> 
> "Ok Casanova, here is a condom if you wish to fornicate me and my right hand woman." Said Y/N.
> 
> "Ah Y/N, You play fucking hard, do you not?" Asked Luke in a seductive tone as he stripped off his trousers, shirt, shoes, singlet and boxers. 
> 
> You kick off your high heel shoes and take off your gater belt, gloves and stockings. Followed by tearing the wrapping packet with your teeth and inserted the condom inside Luke's erect dick. You take off your dress, corset, bra and panties and inserted a female condom inside your pussy.
> 
> Luke Kisses your neck and tits whilst you pant as he whispered. " Your skin is soft like silk." The pair of you climax as he penetrated you. "Oh my dear, fuck me there just like this." As you dig your nails on Luke's back.
> 
> Don't try to pick me  
> Don't try coz i cant quit it  
> I never was, I never would  
> Just won't stop  
> Don't bother me  
>   
> (Who is it?)  
> It is a friend of mine?  
> (Who is it?)  
> To me I'm bothered  
> (Who is it?)  
> Somebody hurt my soul now  
> (Who is it?)  
> I can't take it 'cause I'm lonely  
>   
> And it doesn't seem to matter  
> And it doesn't seem right  
> 'Cause the will has brought no fortune  
> Still I cry alone at night  
> Don't you judge of my composure  
> (darlin)  
> 'Cause I'm lying to myself  
> And the reason why she left me  
> Did she find in someone else?
> 
> FF/N came to the bedroom to see you and Luke having sexual intercourse, she decides shut the door behind her to join in. She stripped off her clothes, fetched her rainbow vibrator and sat down to wank. 
> 
> "Oh Luke, fuck me now. Fuck me like you fuck Y/N." 
> 
> "Come to bed with us." I breathed.
> 
> She obeyed the statement and placed her vibrator inside your tight pussy.
> 
> "Oh FF/N, that feels good." You screamed.
> 
> Luke took FF/N by the hand and performed anal sex on her.
> 
> "Back and forth, just like that." Whispered Luke.
> 
>   
> And it doesn't seem to matter  
> (Don't bother me)  
> And it doesn't seem right  
> (That that cut is)  
> 'Cause the will has brought no fortune  
> Still I cry alone at night  
> (Think of another, honey)  
> Don't you judge of my composure  
> 'Cause I'm bothered everyday  
> And she didn't leave a letter  
> She just upped and ran away  
> (You can really say I'm lonely)  
>   
> And it doesn't seem to matter  
> And it doesn't seem right  
> 'Cause the will has brought no fortune  
> Still I cry alone at night  
> Don't you judge of my composure  
> (Don't be, don't be, don't be judging)  
> 'Cause I'm lying to myself  
> And the reason why she left me  
> (Don't be, don't do)  
> Did she find in someone else?  
> (Can't take it cause I'm lonely)  
>   
> And it doesn't seem to matter  
> (Don't bother me)  
> And it doesn't seem right  
> (This won't cut it)  
> 'Cause the will has brought no fortune  
> Still I cry alone at night  
> (Mean ... another brother)  
> Don't you judge of my composure  
> (Don't be judging)  
> 'Cause I'm bothered everyday  
> (Don't be, don't be )  
> And she didn't leave a letter  
> She just upped and ran away  
> (Can't you really feel I'm lonely?)  
>   
> And it doesn't seem to matter  
> And it doesn't seem right  
> 'Cause the will has brought no fortune  
> Still I cry alone at night  
> (She don't, she don't)  
> Don't you judge of my composure  
> (Want me)  
> 'Cause I'm bothered everyday  
> (She don't, she don't did it)  
> And she didn't leave a letter  
> (She don't, she don't)  
> She just upped and ran away  
> (Is it my suitor or mistress?)  
>   
> And it doesn't seem to matter  
> (Don't bother me)  
> And it doesn't seem right  
> (You just get it)  
> 'Cause the will has brought no fortune  
> Still I cry alone at night  
> Don't you judge of my composure  
> 'Cause I'm lying to myself  
> And the reason why she left me  
> Did she find in someone else?  
> (Can't take it cause I'm lonely)
> 
> And we seal the night by turning the lights out and drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> All rights owned by E.L James.


End file.
